Strip Chess
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No había nada mejor que los juegos de pareja. Incluso sí algunos no querían reconocerlo.


**Strip Chess.**

-Estoy aburrida.- suspiró Karin dramáticamente, llamando la atención de su prometido.

-¿No te gusta esta película?- la verdad él la estaba odiando, pero fue ella la que insistió en verla.

-No era tan buena como recordaba.- bufó. –Además ver películas no fue la razón por la cual te invité a mi departamento.- hizo una mueca de frustración.

Hace un par de semanas habían hecho el amor por primera vez, luego de eso él tuvo que volver a la Sociedad de Almas y no regresó sino hasta esa mañana. Ella quiso lanzársele encima tan pronto como estuvieron a solas, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo y acabaron viendo una mala película.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?- la miró confundido.

Y claro, siendo su novio tan adorable pero irritantemente inocente no quería quedar como una total pervertida necesitada al exigirle sexo de la nada como tanto quería. Aun así no se rendía, definitivamente no lo dejaría irse de su departamento antes de pasar por lo menos un buen par de horas en la cama y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por ser de mundos diferentes. Al menos la consolaba que apenas se casaran se mudaría con él a su mundo y ya no tendrían este problema tan molesto.

-En realidad…- frunció el ceño, pensando en una manera de atraparlo en su juego sin que se diera cuenta. Luego pensó en algo que se dijo en la película que él claramente no entendió. –Quería invitarte a jugar Strip Póker.- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué?- ladeó la cabeza. -¿Qué clase de juego es ese?- la miró con desconfianza.

-Solo un inofensivo juego de cartas.- intentó no sonreír tan maliciosamente. –Con unas cuantas pautas muy interesantes…-

-Pues bien, ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer.- apagó el televisor.

Ella brincó de su lugar de inmediato, corriendo felizmente a buscar el mazo de cartas. Su felicidad se esfumó de inmediato al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, luego recordó que había estado jugando póker con Ururu, Jinta y Yuzu en su casa la semana pasada y se olvidó de traerlo. Maldijo en voz alta.

Suspiró y se frotó las sienes, meditando sus opciones. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo notó algo que la hizo tener una brillante idea.

-Oye, ¿sabes algo? En realidad el Strip Póker no es tan bueno, hay un juego mucho mejor…-

-¿Cuál?- la miró desinteresado.

-¡Strip Chess!- alzó triunfante la caja que contenía el juego de ajedrez.

-¿Ese no es el Shogi occidental?- la miró confundido.

-Se llama ajedrez, pero hoy lo jugaremos de un modo ligeramente diferente, así que lo llamaremos Strip Chess.- se rió por lo bajo ante la tontería que se había inventado, no obstante tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Como sea.- bostezó mientras se sentaban en cojines frente a frente con la mesilla de su sala de estar en medio. –Solo empecemos.-

-Claro.- le explicó las reglas rápidamente, sabiendo que él lo entendería todo a la primera por su mente de genio y todo eso, hasta finalmente llegar a la parte divertida. -…Y la regla más importante es, por supuesto, la siguiente…- sonrió perversamente. –Por cada ficha "comida" que no sea un peón, deberás quitarte una de tus prendas de vestir.- la reacción de Toshiro fue instantánea, su mandíbula casi tocó el piso a la par que sus ojos se ampliaban.

-¿Qué clase de juego indecente es este?- miró reprobatoriamente el tablero como sí tuviera la culpa mientras ella acomodaba las piezas. -¿No podemos jugar al ajedrez tradicional?-

-Nop, jugaremos Strip Chess, ya accediste y no puedes zafarte ahora.- le sacó la lengua. –Muy bien, el que tiene las fichas blancas empieza.- lo instó a comenzar por fin el juego, muy emocionada por su plan malévolo saliéndole bien.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, él movió un peón una sola casilla. Ella sonrió y de inmediato sacó la ficha del caballo. Él solo movió otro peón otra vez una sola casilla. Ella frunció el ceño y sacó su otro caballo. El chico solo movió otro de sus peones. La chica frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada sí él quería evitar jugar con ganas, o al menos que tardaría mucho más.

Suspirando, decidió planear una estrategia para sumergirlo en el juego y hacerlo olvidar las divertidas reglas despertando su lado competitivo. Por fortuna, su plan funcionó, y diez minutos después los dos estaban sumergidos en el juego, habiendo olvidado por completo la condición de perder una pieza que no fuera un peón hasta que, finalmente, uno de los caballos de la Kurosaki cayó, y cuando estaba retirándolo con tristeza del tablero fue que recordó la condición y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes.

Mirando traviesamente a su prometido, llevó las manos al dobladillo de su blusa y comenzó a quitársela lentamente, disfrutando las muecas de sorpresa e incredulidad que le lanzó. Él, tal como ella, había olvidado la condición hasta que el caballo cayó.

Con Toshiro más concentrado en su semi-desnudez que en el juego, no fue difícil para Karin comerse a uno de sus alfiles, y con la voz cargada de deseo le ordenó quitarse una prenda, solo para decepcionarse cuando él se quitó un calcetín. El muy tramposo.

Decidida a ganarle para que se quitara más ropa, planeó otra estrategia y él en respuesta comenzó a retrucarle todo, pero sin comer otra de sus fichas, lo que la estaba frustrando a más no poder. Molesta, pensó más y se inclinó un poco para observar mejor el tablero. Desconocido para ella, su novio empezó a mirar fijamente sus pechos grandes apenas contenidos por el sujetador y acabó distrayéndose tanto que ella logró ponerlo en jaque, comiendo una de sus torres. Bufó y se quitó su otro calcetín, luego miró al juego.

No le quedaba más opción que comer el alfil con el caballo o perdería, así que lo hizo y Karin sonrió victoriosa. Pensó que se quitaría su short, pero la muy descarada llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda y desabrochó el sujetador, lanzándolo al segundo siguiente directo a su rostro rojo escarlata.

-K-Karin…- tartamudeó, sin poder dejar de mirarla con la boca abierta.

-Sabes una cosa, Toshiro…- se inclinó hacia él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. –Caíste directo en mi trampa por distraído, pervertido.- él no había notado que al quitar al caballo de su lugar le dejaba el paso libre a la reina de las fichas negras directo para comerse al rey de las piezas blancas. –Jaque mate.- le sacó la lengua. –Ahora… según las reglas de Strip Chess, tendrás que quitártelo todo…- hizo a un lado el tablero sin importarle regar todas las piezas en el suelo, gateando a través de la mesa para llegar hacia él.

Y Toshiro no se quejó en lo absoluto cuando lo alcanzó y comenzaron otro tipo de _juego_.

**Fin. **

Holaaaaaa! :D

Aquí un pequeño fic q hice para alegrar algunos kokoros en necesidad uwu Te lo dedico a ti, querida Chintiwiwis :3 Ojala q te haya gustado n.n

El Strip Chess me lo invente, creo q ya existe pero no busque cómo es, solo lo hice como más convenía para el fic xP

Ojala a todas les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
